1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to arrangements and methods for interrogation devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structures, such as conduits carrying fluids, degrade due to corrosion. It is often desirable to inspect and evaluate the condition of such structures. Inspections may include an evaluation of structural integrity, the identification and quantification of undesirable materials and the analysis of the nature and extent of corrosion. The evaluation of structures may also include an assessment of the effectiveness of devices and equipment utilized to mitigate the effects of wear, minimize the occurrence of sediments and deposits and reduce corrosion. A conduit or pipeline, such as may be employed to transport hydrocarbons, chemicals and water is one type of structure in which a periodic inspection can yield a variety of benefits such as improved service life and reduced likelihood of leaks.
In some instances an inspection device, sometimes referred to as a “pig,” is passed through the pipeline to perform one or more measurements that provide an indication of the condition of the pipeline. Some such devices utilize components that can be damaged when subjected to high mechanical loadings or to an impact of sufficient magnitude. Deformities or surface discontinuities in pipelines, among other things, can cause high mechanical loading or undesirable impact on the inspection device, thereby damaging one or more components of the inspection device. Such a damage can result in the measurements obtained by the inspection device being inaccurate. Therefore, it is desirable to have an inspection device that provides relatively accurate measurements in such less-than-ideal operating environments.